


Good Girl, Good Boy

by WriterSketch



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, reference of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSketch/pseuds/WriterSketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy like their secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl, Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers – Steve can be ooc if you can’t imagine him using dirty talk (but I can). Feedback is always welcome!  
> [ PHONE TEXTS] 
> 
> Special Thanks To : awriter314, a fantastic lady who done such a great work on this fic and the catastrophe it was! I learned valuables lessons, so again, thank you! Follow her on tumblr and AO3!

It started with the texts. Well... no, it started in the morning when she woke up and found a very see-through bra on her bed. And vibrating panties, really cute vibrating panties, with a butterfly-shaped stimulator. Then the texts happened.

[ARE YOU WEARING EVERYTHING I LEFT FOR YOU?]

Darcy stifled a small moan. He activated the vibrator while she was here in lab with Jane, Erik, and Bruce. Darcy blushed at the thought, but other than Bruce, who raised his eyebrows in confusion at her reaction, no one noticed. 

[YES.] Simple and to the point. If she had written more, she would have moaned or ground herself on the chair she occupied.

[DID YOU TOUCH YOURSELF?] Even though she had desperately wanted to, she hadn't. A little torture for a great reward, she thought. Besides, she didn't think she could endure any kind of punishment today. He had teased her enough.

[ARE YOU READY FOR ME?] 

She scoffed and typed her answer. [WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M SO WET AND ACHY THAT I FEEL MY JUICES DRIPPING ON MY LEGS! HURRY PLEASE] Yep, dirty enough to help things along.

No immediate answer came, but she heard the familiar sound of the elevator coming in the labs. And there he was, her naughty blond Adonis. The captain looked in control but she remembers his slack jaw and the sounds he had made the night before when she had his leaking cock in her hands and pegged him lovingly with her feeldoe. They had come so fiercely on his bed, that they had just crawled under the sheets right after, too tired to do anything else or even talk.

So, when he entered Jane and Bruce's lab, she felt the panties humming against her slit faster than the usual speed he had been using during the morning. She gripped the edged of a nearby desk and gave him an outraged look behind the curtain of her hair. The nerve! The toy was wireless, probably some new Stark Tech he stole while Tony was on a science bender, given the quality of the signal. 

In return, he smirked slightly, not bothered by her reaction. 

She saw his right hand in his pocket, clearly playing with the remote of the toy.

"Miss Lewis? I need to have a word with you."

"Oh? A 'word'?"

He was deliberately being a little shit, no one knew about them yet and they both enjoyed the secrecy. Steve was getting off playing the authoritative figure in and out of bed, even though, power exchange was a source of pleasure for them too. The thing was Darcy loved questioning authority and the Cap was the perfect partner, seeing as how he loved 'punishing' her for it. But sometimes, he needed to be taken care of and she loved being able to do that for him. Also, his never-ending sexual appetite where she was concerned made Darcy a very lucky lady.

His jaw clenched grimly, in an expression that anyone else would have seen as irritation.

"Now, Miss Lewis."

"Alright, 'Miss America'. I'm coming." She followed him out of the labs to the elevator.

"Oh, you'll be coming, trust me," he whispered in her ear with a smile. 

She answered with a playful slap on his shoulder once the doors were closed.

He didn't waste any time. His left hand crawled from her behind to the hem of her black pencil skirt and slipped between her thighs. 

"Christ, Darce! You weren't lying; you are soaked!" 

The only reply he got was a sigh when his fingers slowly rubbed her directly on her slit, sliding her panties to the side with one fluid movement.  
The feeling of his imposing fingers on her almost made her collapse on the floor, but he pressed her back against his front, anchoring her.

"Just a little bit of patience, honey. I got you." And boy, did he ever.

She could feel the weight of his hard-on intimately, even through the clothes separating their flesh.

When they reached his apartment, she hoped no one had seen or was seeing their shenanigans. She wouldn't be surprised if Steve had an exhibitionist streak. Her man had some kinks. While he was opening the door, he continued to finger her lazily, and the tense vein in his neck told her he was reining in his desire to fuck her against it for the world to see.

When the door finally opened, Steve opened Darcy's blouse with force. The buttons flew everywhere. 

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Show off! Did you have to ruin my blouse?" 

He grinned. "I'll buy you another one, darling." 

She didn't even have the time to answer as she was swept into a filthy kiss.  
He lay siege to her body, his hands capturing her breasts, eliciting a moan as the lace of her bra pressed into her sensitive nipples. He pressed her back against the wall. Steve ignored the crash of glass as the framed pictures shatter on the floor, instead lifting her in his arms and urging her legs to circle his waist.

When he broke the kiss momentarily he reverently murmured, “I think I made the right choice with this bra; your tits look stunning in it.”

They continued kissing, hot and wet, tongues moving slowly until she sucks on his.  
He bucked violently against her, his cock bumping on the toy still vibrating on her clit. 

She couldn't help it; she came. Her thighs trembled and she lost control of her muscles. Her breath stuttered, and her vision narrowed to little bright points behind her eyelids. She let out a wrecked 'Oh my God'. 

Steve laughed, a little too out of breath, against her neck, then attended to laving it with dedication. 

She felt his right hand move beneath her, and then she heard a soft 'whoosh' as his pants dropped to the floor. She felt his hand skimming along her thigh, followed by a sharp sting as he tore the naughty panties off her body. 

"WHOA! Don’t you want me to keep those?”

“I got them on Stark’s dime; I can get more.” 

Seeing Steve being this deviant was kind of a turn on. 

“Now I’m going to fuck you against that wall; is that all right, honey?”

Darcy's excitement grew. His dirty talk always got her; it was so much more Steve than Captain America. "Oh, yeah," she breathed, "Fuck me hard, soldier!"

When he finally plunged into her, he groaned, with satisfaction. He let out a praise about how tight she was around him (she loved that). "God, Darce, so tight, so tight for me." Steve was a talker.  
He didn’t have a filter when it came to sex; dirty talk turned him on (a fact Darcy had taken shameless advantage of).

He had told her that it was freeing to share this with her and she had believed him. Then she had ridden him to obliviousness after that particular discussion because he was too damn cute. 

“So perfect, so good, baby urgh, could do this forever.” Yep, a talker.

“You like my pussy, uh?” she purred, knowing that would make him go faster. Sometimes, when she wasn't so deliciously occupied, she wondered if his response was Pavlovian (it never failed, she said this and BAM), and if so, who had instilled it in him. She owed that person a thank you note.

“Fuck, Darce, you know I do.”

“Mmmm, biggest cock I ever had, you fill me up so well, honey.” She knew that that bald truth would turn him into a caveman. 

His excitement made them both slicker, allowing her cunt to accommodate him a little bit better. But, surprisingly, her captain wanted something else because he abruptly slipped out of her. 

She whined and he groaned, but he took her by the waist like she weighed nothing and laid her on his monstrosity of a table.

Without any preamble he had buried his face in her dripping cunt. He held her thighs apart, his nose teasing her clit while his tongue dragged long stripes up and down her slit. 

Darcy gripped the edge of the table, swearing like a sailor when he finally touched her clit with his sinful tongue. Her orgasm rushed through her like a torrent as he sucked the little bundle of nerves and moaned against her core.  
As she returned from bliss to consciousness, she opened her eyes and watched him stroke his cock, patiently waiting for her, pupils so black he looked like a demon in the semi-darkness the closed blinds created in his apartment.

He watched as she pressed her thighs together, moaning as her still-oversensitive center encountered more friction. The sight was too much for him, and he spurted thick streaks of come onto her gorgeous body. He groaned. "Such an amazing, beautiful mess."  
Thanks to the super-serum, Steve had phenomenal stamina ("out of this world" stamina she would say). He could come several times a night with almost no refractory period (she called him her Energizer Bunny in her head). But the serum also meant that he came in buckets.  
Before him, just the thought of that would have had Darcy running for the hills, but this was Steve, and it was different. Everything was different with him. That man was making her both mushy and horny. 

She didn't hesitate. She slid off the table and onto her knees, for once appreciating her legs complete inability to support her weight post-orgasm. She sucked the crown of his cock into her mouth, one hand making fast circles on his shaft while the other one massaged his heavy balls. She felt his big hands touching her head, guiding her movements. She bobbed furiously on his cock, loving the sounds he was making. She forgot that she had only wanted to make him hard again for another round. 

Her fun was cut short when Steve began to guide her up, claiming her mouth in a desperate kiss. As Darcy squeezed his firm biceps, he pulled her to him even more closely. Her body molded to his and they gasped in unison, overwhelmed by the sensation. 

A new rush of heat spread through Darcy’s body as their tongues found each other once again. His mouth tasted like rich, bitter coffee and the kiss turned wild, the comfort of their own little world making them feel everything more vividly. Every moment spent together felt monumental to Darcy, something so right that she could feel it was different and traveled from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. 

Steve’s erection pushed insistently against her stomach while his calloused thumb scraped over her pebbled nipple.

“I need to be inside you, now,” he finally said, his eyes heavy and his breathing labored. His cock leaked pre-come. 

Darcy thought she was going to come without any more stimulation than the smell of sex and arousal wafting off their bodies.

She made a move to turn around but he stopped her.

“Want to see your pretty tits bouncing, doll.” So he pushed her bottom right on the edge of the table, tapped her clit several times with his impressive cock and watched her squirm in bliss. They both loved it, and Steve had trouble getting on with the program. 

She came just from the contact on her clit alone, and that was enough. 

He filled her body with one smooth stroke, steadying her body by gripping her thighs. He moved them gently towards her head, making her feel him deep inside her. In this position, he hit the sensitive spot that made her howl with pleasure with every plunge and withdrawal. The result was spectacular and very messy.

Darcy screamed and Steve growled.

“Fuck yeah, doll! Squirt all over me! Fuck you are fantastic!” He continued to babble, not always coherently, about her anatomy squeezing him to perfection, how they were going to do this for the rest of their lives, or how he could just take her this way all day long. 

Darcy was past speech as he thrust against her G-Spot without any sign of slowing down, turning her into a blubbering mess of broken moans.

When he finally came, she felt the warmth of his semen mingling with the remnants of her orgasm. If she had been conscious enough to think, she thought she might be glad it was his table, because she couldn’t imagine finding the strength to clean after this.

They were both breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed against each other, and they soon found themselves laughing with spent giddiness. Their closeness felt comfortable and they didn’t want to relinquish their intimate contact just yet.

“I think we should tell the others about us.” He suddenly told her, his eyes searching hers for any trace of reluctance.

“All right, fine with me.” The corner of her mouth tilted, and she felt him twitch inside of her. Her eyes widened and he looked a little bit sheepish. “I didn’t even do anything remotely sexy, Steve!”

“Your smile is enough for me, beautiful.”

“Horny idiot,” she chided, her voice filled with fondness, removing any sting.

“Your horny idiot.”

They kissed once more, and Darcy made a mental note to tell Jane that she would be out sick for the rest of the day.


End file.
